Accidentally in Love?
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A story requested by ButtonMan. The Loud House were heading to the beach. It was supposed to be a nice day at the beach, yet it started wrong for the lone male sibling after his talk with Ronnie Anne. But what he didn't expect to see, was a familiar face on the sand. Perhaps this was what he needed, and someone definitely saw it. Rated T Genre: romance, slice of life. hurt/comfort


**Accidentally in Love?**

**a Loud House fanfic**

**LincolnXCristina**

**oooOOOooo**

Lincoln gave a sigh. It wasn't the typical aspiration. No. It was a sense of relief after a long and glorious day. He really enjoyed this. As he sat by the shore of the beach and stared at the ocean waves rolling in, he was constantly reminded of her presence through her warm contact on his skin. The glistening skin that spread before his sight, was truly breathtaking. Despite the warmth, he still feared the cessation. The dreaded and chilling departure of bliss, and then placing it as nothing more than a pleasant dream. Total demolition. He shifted his attention and focused on the strand of hair sticking out from the wet body of his now girlfriend. The water still flowed through the trail as they made droplets before the sudden impact on her shoulders. Her bare skin revealed by her sleeveless straps, were stained by freckles. In all honestly, it gave character to her form. And right on cue, he felt her shifting. Trying to get even closer to his person and leaning her head on his shoulders.

He smiled as he could literally smell her head as he began the recollection of today's event. A family trip to the beach that they planned weeks in advance. His sisters needed the time to shift some stuff around in order to make the travel together as family. And typical of his family, they all managed to wake up late. Lincoln was no exception, yet the scowl was given mainly to the lone male sibling as the girls rushed to get ready. They pushed and shoved to get to the bathroom to take a shower, apply their makeup, brush their teeth and take care of some rather '_personal affairs_'. Each one refusing passage for Lincoln to enter until the very end. Which meant that he was the last to make usage of their family restroom.

Fortunately for them all, Lincoln Loud had a bladder made of steel. Despite the wait time of about an hour, he held his position and kept to himself. Years of training granted the Loud a well-prepared skill that anyone could benefit. From there, they made sure to get their belonging packed to their completion before bringing them down to the front.

The parents were the first to get their stuff in Vanzilla. Knowing how crowded it can get en la Casa Loud, the couple woke up two hours early. Being liberated, they assisted with their children, making sure that everything was there. Water bottles, sunscreen towels, and most of all, Lily. You can't forget about Lily. As she was placed in her designated seat of infancy, she began to shut her pretty little eyes. The morning rise was still taking a toll on the little girl as she still needed some rest. And being only one year of age, not much was expected of her as she waited for her sisters and brother to finish with the packing. Each luggage found their spot somewhere in Vanzilla as each sibling took a seat in the van.

Finding no reason to stall, the family finally left their home, The travel took approximately an hour as each Loud child had to find a method to entertain themselves. Lincoln sat by the glass window on the third row. Usually, he had Lana and Lola sitting alongside him, but instead, he got Lynn and Lucy. The girls were talking to each other, leaving their brother to his own device as he stared at what lied outside.

He really needed this. To be away from anything that resembled his everyday life. His life had reached a rough patch, as he found himself struggling to pass by. He could still remember the video chat he had with Ronnie Anne. The last time they communicated before the abrupt termination. Ronnie was really enjoying her new life in the city. She made new friends, found new hangouts and discovered a new passion. She enjoyed skating through the busy streets as they provided proven grounds to excel. What bothered Lincoln, was what came after that. A minor loosening of her lips, but she spoke of a boy she had her eyes on.

It brought out a face on her that Lincoln did not quite recognize. He did, but never on Ronnie Anne. It was the typical expression his sisters would make over a cute boy. But he was under the impression that there was something intrinsic between the two of them. Something more than simple 'amistad'. Ronnie realized her mistake, but rather than disregarding it, she brought it up. He sighed in the van as his life force placed a shroud of mist on the glass window. Things were different now. The distance and the ambiguity that left her wondering, what were they? They weren't dating, and they never said they were 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. Perhaps that loophole gave the girl the initiative to make a stand; and she did.

The girls sitting in the same row must have noticed a shift in his demeanor as they ceased their chatter to stare. His person was slanted and just plain lame. Lack of animation as he resembled someone that was dreading to go to summer school. The girls returned their eyes on each other before nodding. Although they spent most of their better days arguing, they were quite close to one another. Through the years of bunking together, they established silent communication. It was simple yet sufficient to get their message across each other without either one lifting their lips.

When they finally arrived to the place, Lincoln quickly got out with his belongings. A bag and a pair of headphones to go along with his phone. He tried to distance himself from the rest with a quick 'I'm going on my own for a bit', but was halted by a tight grip on his pair of shorts.

"Easy there, water-shorts." Lynn's voice said as Lincoln turned to see the athletic sibling of the bunch. "You're sticking to me today." It wasn't a question. Her eyes and power alone could make any word coming out of her lips a fact. And despite any protest within his shell, he complied. He stayed very close to her, the elder sister, as she had him carry her belongings. She took in a deep breath of the sea filled air. Something she found sensational as she let out a pleasant sigh. Sporting a blue swim shorts that corresponded well with her usual top attire. She had many spares, but kept two of them specifically for swimming. Readjusting her ponytail, she pulled Lincoln inwards to search for a good spot. It had to be close to the waters, while safe from any approaching waves.

Finding a spot between another family, she pushed her brother to set up their spot. Turning to see Lucy, Lynn nodded before speaking. "Alright water-shorts, I'm doing for a quick swim. Stay here and make sure no one tries to steal our spot." As she spoke, she performed her stretches. When Lynn swims, she really swims. She quickly removed her shirt, tossing it directly to his face. Her red bikini top was revealed as she dashed through the sandy beach. Just as Lincoln got the beach parasol on top, Lucy appeared.

"Sigh."

And as expected of the girl, Lincoln was ill-prepared. Startled, he fell to the ground. Opening his eyes, he was met with the mystic blue hues that were Lucy's.

"Dear brother, I request a favor?"

"Ugh, sure Lucy. What you got?"

Lucy explained that direct sunlight was a major bother. Even with her black and white swimsuit costume that covered most of her body, she still required a well amount of sunblock on her exposed skin. He shrugged his shoulders, finding it trivial to complain. As he applied the cream on the nape of her neck, he noticed a family adjacent to their setup. Funny enough, he recognized the elder sister. A total 'babe' at school, as described by his sister Luna. She apparently has no issue wearing a two-piece yellow bikini that displayed just how well-endowed her body figure truly was. Any person, both girl and boy, would be entranced by her display. You would think that Lincoln would be all 'ba...ba...ba...', but he found it a bit bizarre. Enough so, that any sudden rush of feelings from her presence, was negated. Considering that her little sister so happened to be-

"Lincoln?" Just then, he turned around. There standing with two cups of refreshment in hand, was none other than Cristina. The very girl he had 'a crush' on the year before. A beauty that easily captivated the hearts of many boys of his age; him being one of them. Things got so awkward between them that she decided to transfer class. And there she was, standing there with her eyes wide opened.

"Cristina. I guessed our family had the same idea." He began, scratching his head.

"I guess they did." She replied. "Um, here sis. They had handmade organic lemonade."

The elder sis took it without batting an eye as she focused on her tan. Leaving the two children to continue their chat.

"Well, I best leave you alone. We got to make the most of it before returning to class, am I right?" He wanted to sound sincere, mainly because he didn't have the mental capacity to handle any high stress situation. This was a high stress situation that he really didn't want to get involved.

"Right...thanks." It almost came out as a question as Cristina returned her attention to her sis. Lincoln did the same, but then noticed. Lucy was gone. Without a trance and without any warning. It nearly scared the boy, but he only had to remind himself that this was Lucy. Being scared and surprised was typical when dealing with her. That reassured him as he could finally relax.

"Hey water-shorts!" Just as Lincoln was about to sit on the towel, a girl at blazing speed tackled him into the sand. That girl was Lynn Jr. as she shouted with all her lungs. And to make matter worse, she shook herself like a dog, removing all form of water off her body. Only to splatter him down. To think, he got himself wet without even being in the water. Did that make any sense?

Lynn laughed as she helped her brother up from the ground. His reaction was always funny to watch. And she wasn't the only one that thought so. Without Lincoln noticing, Cristina's eyes were locked on them as she tried to muffle her laugh.

"Hilarious, Lynn." Spoke Lincoln. His sarcasm was simply overlooked by the girl's pride.

"Yeah, she thinks so too."

Lincoln then became aware of Cristina's amusement. Turning around, he spotted Cristina. For a moment, she was giggling at their direction. When she realized she was spotted, she turned her head quickly back to her sister. Lincoln thought it was weird, but thought nothing of it. Either way, Lynn was pleased as she let out a relaxing sigh.

"Alright, Lincoln. I worked up quite a sweat, so...why don't you get me something to drink."

"How can you be sweaty coming out from the water?" Lincoln asked, only to be met with a kick towards a food shack. Sighing, he decided to fulfill his sister's request. Spotting a line that extended a bit away from the building, Lincoln stood behind a young lady. Not focusing too much on the person ahead, the duration before reaching the stand gave Lincoln a chance to think about Ronnie Anne. What she said, bothered him greatly. It did. Part of him figured they would somehow tough it out, like his older sister and her older brother.

His sister always kept telling everyone in the Loud House how strong their love was. An immovable rock that continued to pass the test of space and time. No force on earth could separate such a couple.

"Um, hello?" A voice said, waving their hand in front of Lincoln's face. Shaking his head, he came to the realization that the girl that stood before him was Cristina's older sister. She looked a bit concerned, her eyes staring towards his. Almost like she could see deep into his soul through his opened windows.

"Huh? Sorry. Did you need something?" Lincoln asked politely.

Cristina's sister explained that she forgot her purse back at her spot. Seeing how he was a 'friend of Cristina's', if he didn't mind holding her spot. He didn't as he watched her go. Thinking it was better not to think about Ronnie Anne, he moved on ahead when the line drew smaller. After a few minutes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he didn't expect to see Cristina with some cash in hand.

"Right...boy with white hair. Who else could it be, but Lincoln Loud."

"It could have been some old man waiting in line."

That got the girl to giggle once again. "Maybe you are..."

"Then you should be respectful when speaking to me." He said, standing proud and upright. He allowed passage for the spot ahead of him as Cristina thanked him.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind. Should I call you, gramps?"

"Yeah, I rather you didn't." He replied along with a sheepish smile.

"I thought so." Smiled Cristina. And like that, their conversation ended.

Waiting in silence, Lincoln felt surprisingly better. Not quite alright, but he wasn't thinking about Ronnie Anne at the moment. As the line got shorter, Cristina and Lincoln were moving towards their goal. As they waited, a couple of boys appeared before them. Or rather, they appeared towards Cristina. They lacked subtly as they observed her swimsuit and how well she presented herself in them. Their smiles were anything but inviting. They promised a 'good time'. She refused, but they persisted as the smallest one grabbed hold of her arm.

"Hey, she said she didn't want to go." Lincoln spoke out, stepping in between her and the boys. When she felt her body pulled back, putting some distance between her and those rowdy boys, she felt a sense of security. She was able to breathe for a moment. Instinctively, she grabbed his arm. Pulling herself closer to his protective body. It was the polar opposite with what she felt being grabbed by that boy. With Lincoln, she felt at ease and then some. With that said, it presented the idea that Lincoln was not simply a boy. At least not to her.

The smaller boy of the three frowned. "Come on, she already got a boyfriend." Like that, the others followed before they appeared in front of another girl. It seems like any girl would go. When it was finally their turn, Lincoln gestured for her to go first. Taking a step forward, she realized she was still holding onto his hand. He realized it too, letting go. For a moment, it was her that kept their hands conjoined. And as she finally let go, she found herself frowning. It felt vacant, her hand. When she got her drinks, she didn't leave right away. Rather than going ahead alone, she felt it was better to go together.

Lincoln understood when she stood there when he got his drinks. His smiled brought out a smile out of her as they made their way back. Giving her sister her second drink, she noticed Lincoln departing. She tried to reach out, but stopped short. What was she planning on doing just now? Did she actually try to reach for Lincoln? Lincoln Loud? The same boy that have a crush on her?

He still had a crush on her, right?

"So that's the boy. He's cute." Her older sister said, smirking as she took her sight off of the magazine to look at him.

Cristina's face became flushed. "What are you talking about? He's weird and a bit of a dork." It wasn't enough to fool her older sister. She could see well into the depth of her little sister's soul. An easy read, especially when Lincoln was the only boy she would talk about whenever anyone in their house asked how her day at school was. Lincoln this, and Lincoln that. Like she thought, you can't fool my sis. Perhaps she needed a push.

"Alright. Whatever you say baby sis. Just don't beat yourself too hard if someone else swoops in to take your spot." Pointing to a scene before them.

Cristina followed the direction of her sister's finger. Lincoln was standing with two girls. They were twin sisters around their age, talking to Lincoln in a surprising matter. They were excited and quite happy before hugging him; one on each side.

"I say, you better hurry before he is no longer in the market." Her sister spoke before returning to her magazine. Her interest on Cristina disappeared. And like that, Cristina found herself making her way to them. Why? He was a dorky boy that she found creepy by how he 'displayed' his feelings of her. Each print she left of her barefoot, was a step closer to the group. Reinforcing her that she was simply returning the favor. Then the thought of his protective body against hers resurfaced. She quickly brushed it off, telling herself that it was her turn to save him. Nothing more. Arriving a mere meter from them, she noticed Lincoln's shift in facial expression. He smiled upon her appearance in this.

"And there she is. Sorry girls..." Lincoln pulled back the arms that latched onto him.

The one by his left spoke first. "Oh, wow. You were telling the truth."

The other one at the right resumed for her. "Too bad, I'm falling in love with your white fluff." She played with his hair, finding herself giggling by how soft his strand of hair was.

On cue, Cristina shifted to girlfriend mode. "Yeah, I prefer if you don't do that to my boyfriend." And like magic, her strength was enough to detach Lincoln from the girls completely. Now by her side, she resumed with confident. "But you're right. He does have just the softest fluff of hair." Cristina drew herself onto his presence as she mimic the gesture made by the second twin. This was the first time she ever 'touched' Lincoln in such a matter. And even after she said it, it was confirmed. Then again, it would make sense. Being the lone male sibling, it would be natural to use his sister's shampoo and conditioner. Meaning his hair fibers were enriched with vitamins. Leaving behind healthy patches of hair throughout.

"Sorry girls. I'm pretty happy with her." They closed the remaining gap as their bodies perfectly contoured with the other.

"Well, thanks for the help." The left one spoke before they both said fare well to their 'snowball'. They both spoke to Lincoln that they were in town for the next few days, so they hoped he would reconsider. "Hopefully next time we meet, we'll catch you alone. Right?" She turned to her twin.

"Right." Smiled the other before they walked away. Cristina was frowning throughout the entire exchange.

"They were quite friendly, but I rather go things at my own pace." Lincoln spoke out once they were alone. He pulled away his arm from Cristina. The act had ended.

"Over-friendly, if you ask me..." She muttered, clearly still sore. Her role as girlfriend was a little too committed, but it got the job done.

Seeing his sisters at a distance, he excused himself before his departure from her. His legs propelled him, only to be stopped by a force. A hand laid over his shoulder.

"Um, Cristina...is something wrong?"

She should let him go. To allow him to return to his family, and perhaps meet someone nice while at the beach. Even as a dork, he had his charm that would get any girl feeling special. Heck, he was so close in scoring twins. If she left him alone for an hour, there was a good chance he would spend the remaining time with someone that actually found him cute.

_I think you're cute. _

They would do everything and anything to earn his favor, with the hope of ending up as his partner. To be able to call him as theirs, and make sure to cherish every since moment with him.

_I want to... I want that..._

Now that she thought about it, Lincoln has a lot of friends that were girls. There was something about how easy speaking he made himself to be. But that usually brought potential suitors that could chase the same dream that Cristina currently sought out. Staring at his figure, she felt betrayed. Body and mind were in conflict by which was more relevant. Her appearance or her feelings. Part of her wanted to toss sand at herself.

_Move... Move...Move!_

She really wanted to hold on. Her fingers clenching at his shirt. Only to let go in the end. Pulling back, she smiled. "Sorry for stalling you. Go on ahead. I'm sure your sisters want to spend some time with their favorite brother." She begged him to not notice. But as he nodded and turned his back on her, she bit her lips.

_Don't go...don't go..._

By then, she closed her eyes. Tears were on the verge of falling as she wanted to beat herself up. She finally understood what she wanted. What she could now no longer have, but really need. His face repeatedly appeared. Each image of a different moment in her memory. When they first met all those years ago. Gym class with Coach Pacowski. Ms. Weckner's second grade class, Ms. Blume's first grade class. Ms. Johnson's fifth grade class.

Lifting her head up, her lips finally became undone. "I love y-" She paused.

Lincoln still stood there. Apparently he left, only to return when he realized she wasn't quite alright. But hearing those words, left him shocked.

"D-Did y-"

Cristina could have played it cool. A simple slip of the tongue. But she was done. Done with it all. Right now. At the beach. Below the sun. There was no one else she would rather be with than Lincoln.

And like that, she sealed the deal. She pushed forward.

From a far, Lynn and Lucy waited for their brother. They noticed him talking to a familiar girl. What they didn't expect, was for said girl to pushed herself against him as she locked lips with his. Cristina already knew they were being watched, but she didn't care. For once, she didn't want to worry about anyone else but her own. And the rest fell into place. Strangely enough, they could hear soft tremble sound of a guitar playing in the background. A familiar tone that resonated with millions throughout the middle of 2004. They didn't pay much mind to it as they walked by the beach. Enjoying the view and seeing the glitter of seashells across the sandy beach, it felt like the stars were laid before them. A crab suddenly appeared from under a shell and took Cristina by surprise as she took a leap to the air. Before retouching the sandy ground she felt herself levitated by Lincoln's strength. Seeing how small the creature before their feet, they simply laughed it off. It simply waved its claw in anger, but then disappeared.

Heading to a hot dog stand, they managed to get a couple's discount. Two for the price of one. They thanked the woman behind the stand before eating their bite. Only for someone to bump against Lincoln, resulting his hot dog to drop against the sands. Picking it up, it was now inedible. What began as downcast eyes, were lifted with bliss when Cristina presented hers to share. They both took turned with the snack. Cristina's face lit up, but her bold and bashful behavior was replaced with content. Would it be strange to say, that was the best hot dog she ever had?

With both teens by the shoreline, they got to witness the marvelous sight of the sunset. Cristina, wishing to return to that kiss, pushed herself against him. Their bodies melded with one another. And as their lips connected, they were met with a sudden wave that engulfed them entirely. The water washed the teens, but Lincoln somehow found his lips reconnecting with someone. Thinking it was Cristina, the lip lock resumed.

Cristina, on the other hand, shook the water out of her face. The blast from the ocean water knocked her out a bit, but only for a moment. Regrouping her senses, she realized Lincoln was still kissing someone. And whomever they were, they were no Cristina.

_Oh no... I'm not letting some random pretty girl come between me and him. _

Cristina wasted no time as she practically lifted the girl off from Lincoln's body. It was then that Lincoln realized it wasn't Cristina that he was kissing, but rather some teen girl around their age. His girlfriend was currently dragging the random girl against the sand before launching her to the ocean water. Her scream were heard before she fell into the ocean. Lincoln simply apologized with a sheepish smile, but Cristina simply had to remind him who he belonged to now. And despite her maturity, she did not like sharing her things with no one. Period.

Which led to where they were now. Alone yet together while enjoying the precious moment they had before their departure. No doubt his family would be alerting him soon that they would be leaving. Similar with Cristina, her sister should be texting her soon. Paradise that brought two separate forces under one, would soon be nothing more than a distant memory.

Until Lincoln surprised Cristina with one more gift. No fancy words. No fancy lips work (to be taken literally). No. Just the sudden gesture to someone really precious to him. With his hands over one of hers, he bestowed a ring. When Cristina went to the restroom, it gave Lincoln time to look for a trinket. Something to commemorate 'beach day'. With this ring on her finger, he hoped she would never forget what happened today because he sure wasn't. He made sure to engrave every single feature of Cristina's face into his brain. Especially the hue of red that presented itself across her face. It only made his heart to skip a beat when a trembling smile formed below said streak.

Luna finally stopped. Her fingers were hurting like crazy, but that wasn't why she stopped. Enough was enough. There was no need to interfere any longer. Returning her guitar back to its case, she had all the other sisters to pull back. Although their brother preferred for his sisters not to meddle in his personal affairs, they knew they did just fine with this. Especially that babe who played her part well. It took them by surprised when she came walking towards Lori and Leni. She definitely had a good eyes, being able to see how well those two would 'click' almost instantly. Definitely an all sisters efforts to make sure their sister/brother is happy. After all, seeing him this happy was worth any rants to be given at a later date by said white hair boy.

"Sis, can I get a hand?" Luna called out towards their spot.

"How about two?" Spoke a girl, followed by series of laughter by one. Luan sighed, before helping her sister with their stuff. Lola and Lana were carrying two pail worth of shells along with Lynn. Surprisingly enough, one of them was currently eating a very sandy hot dog.

Letting out a belch, she felt relieved. "Oh, that's hit the spot." Spoke one of the twins.

"Oh man, you should have given me half. I need all the protein I can get." Lynn spoke, lifting the two pails on her own to perform some reps.

"Hurry up, guys. Mom and Dad said we're leaving in about twenty minutes."

Everyone nodded, removing the parasol, blanket, basket and anything that remained. All while they left the two teens in love alone to relish the moment. As the last of the female siblings took her spot in the car, they were greeted by their brother. He appeared with an expression contrary to what he began with. He sighed, but with no sigh of dispirit in his body. No, more like he could fly to the sky and keep on flying. All the girls let a smiled appeared on their faces before they heard their father starting up Vanzilla.

"I love going to the beach." He finally said.

"Don't we know it." Spoke all the sisters, minus Lily. Little Lily was already fast asleep with a familiar plush doll that once belonged to Lincoln.

Meanwhile, Cristina and her sis were already leaving the parking lot. Things were fairly quick since it was just the two of them. As they left the beach, her sister stared at her sister's reflection. "So, how was your day today?"

Cristina made no move to lift up her head. Instead, it remained where it was for the last few minutes. When she got inside the car, she put on her seat belt before looking down. On her finger, there was a reminder. A promise. A bond. She held it in such a manner, anyone would think she was hurt. Holding her hand carefully, but in reality, she was cherishing it.

"It was nice." She finally spoke out to her sister.

The driver let a knowing smirk to appear across her face. "So...will I be meeting this 'nice' boy soon?" Part of it was to simply tease her sister a bit. After all, she was still the older sister. It came with a certain set of privileges. One of them was teasing. Cristina did not shift gears. No stern facial expression like a scowl took form. Only a confirmation of what was to come.

"Yeah...soon."

Well, that took her by surprised. Her little sister was growing up a bit, and like that, enough was said. Focusing on the road, she allowed her little sister to her own device. She could not wait to see their parents' face when they get home. No doubt, their father would have something to say about this arrangement.

**Author's Notes:**

** Just so you know, I might write a continuation of this requested story. And to be clear, this was not a one time thing. They are still going to see each other, but at school with their teachers and friends. Never forgetting what they experienced at the beach. Especially Cristina, with whom arrived to school with a ring on her finger. They surprisingly make for a good couple. Until next time! -sorrowXdarkness**


End file.
